Neon Genesis Evangelion: Child of Desparation
by FinalMax
Summary: What if the Ikari family had a secret that Shinji didn't even know? And what if Fuyutsuki told Shinji the secret as part of a promise? Chapter Two now up.
1. Chapter One: Dark Secrets

Disclaimer: I don't own Evangelion. Gainax does. If they ask, I'll  
delete this story from the Internet and my computer.  
  
[This is thought]  
  
"This is speech."  
  
***************************************************  
  
Evangelion: Child of Desperation  
  
Chapter One: Dark Secrets  
  
By FinalMax  
  
A Richter Scale Production  
  
***************************************************  
  
"Sub-Commander Fuyutsuki," the secretary called over the intercom, "Pilot  
Ikari is here to see you."  
  
"It's time," the aged man muttered. Reaching down to the call button, he  
said, "Send him in."  
  
Footsteps were heard outside as a fifteen-year-old boy approached the oaken  
door of Sub-Commander Fuyutsuki. "Y-You wanted t-to see me, sir?" Shinji  
Ikari stuttered as he entered the chamber.  
  
"Yes, I did. Come," said the old man as he gestured to a chair, "sit down.  
We have much to discuss."  
  
The timid young man made his way to the leather chair that the Sub-  
Commander pointed to, a far cry from the hardwood chairs in his father's  
office. As Shinji sat down, he immediately began to look at his feet, like  
a child who was caught with their hands in the cookie jar.  
  
"Shinji," the old man began, "how are things at home?" The old professor  
knew that the Katsuragi residence had become a real home for the young  
Ikari and Pilot Sohryu. He also knew that things had become more strained  
there since the 12th Angel. Asuka's insults towards Shinji had become  
steadily more brutal, and Major Misato Katsuragi's absence from the  
apartment only added to the stress.  
  
"Fine, sir," Shinji said. "Asuka is a little tense, and Misato's been gone  
since the night she got a strange message on the answering machine. I  
think I'm coming to terms with my 'absence'." Absence! Hah! More like  
nonexistence. The crew still doesn't know how this young man came back  
from Unit 01. "Sir, is this why you called me here?"  
  
"No, Shinji. I've called you here for a different reason. I was just  
curious how your home life has been recently." Fuyutsuki took a few  
moments to collect his thoughts before he continued. "Shinji, it has come  
to my attention that you've been looking into your father. May I ask why?"  
  
"Well sir," the young Ikari began, "I want to know just why he left me  
after mom died. I've never gotten a straight answer from him."  
  
"Do you really want to know, Shinji?" the old professor said hesitantly.  
"I could tell you, but it may make things worse. You may feel worse than  
ever after I tell you. So I'll ask again, 'Do you really want to know?'"  
He tensed a little as he waited for Shinji's answer.  
  
Shinji thought about it for a minute before coming to a decision. [It  
might be painful, but if I can understand my father a little, it may be  
worth the pain.] "I'm sure, sir. I want, no, need to know why I was left  
behind for so long."  
  
"Alright, Shinji. I'll tell you." Fuyutsuki pressed a few buttons to turn  
off the surveillance equipment before beginning. "It all began about  
fourteen years ago. I had just learned about the marriage between your  
mother and father and of your birth. I never really took Gendo for a  
family man, but Yui once told me that she wanted one. They dated since a  
couple years before Second Impact, and I had heard that things were a  
little shaky before . . . that day. After I came back to Kyoto, I  
approached Gendo with some information linking him to Second Impact."  
  
"What kind of information?" Shinji interrupted.  
  
"Basically information that indicated that he not only knew Adam would  
awaken, but he may have helped orchestrate Second Impact," Fuyutsuki  
continued as he turned his chair around so that he faced the wall behind  
his desk. "Anyway, he brought me into Project E, where I was reunited with  
your mother. Yui happened to be the head of it.  
  
"About two weeks after I started work on Project E, your mother asked to  
meet her in a nearby park that afternoon. I waited a half hour before she  
arrived. As she approached me, I noticed a large bruise across her left  
cheek. When I asked her where it came from, she had told me that that was  
what she needed to speak to me about."  
  
*************BEGIN NARRATED FLASHBACK***************  
  
"Yui! What happened to you?"  
  
"Professor, I don't know what to do! I'm so afraid!" She wept, Shinji. I  
hadn't seen her cry before, and it scared me.  
  
"It's alright, Yui," I said as I drew her in for an encouraging embrace.  
"Whatever it is, I'm sure Gendo and I can handle it."  
  
"No, that's just it. Gendo is what's wrong!"  
  
"Yui, try to calm down." It took a couple of minutes for her to calm down  
before I could continue. "Now, tell me exactly what's the matter. You can  
trust me, remember?"  
  
She started slowly with a calm voice, "It all began about three months  
before the incident. I had found out that he was cheating on me with my  
good friend Naoko Akagi. She told me about it one day. I didn't believe  
it at first, but she showed me the ring I gave him. HE told me it fell in  
the sink!" she yelled. I could tell that it troubled her, but I knew that  
she wanted to tell me everything. "I couldn't blame her for it, though. I  
knew that she was attracted to him, but I thought that Gendo was faithful.  
That evening, I made my decision to break up with Gendo Rokubungi. I was  
going to do it the next day, when he was to take me to dinner.  
  
"The evening started out like usual. He took me to the most expensive  
restaurant he could afford, which was always surprisingly good. We talked  
a bit about trivial things; he kept asking more about the committee while I  
tried to talk about family. I knew it would normally get him to stop  
asking questions, but that night, he just kept going.  
  
"Before I knew it, we were leaving the restaurant, yelling at each other.  
He kept telling me that I was dumb for thinking about starting a family,"  
she grimaced as she spoke. "I kept saying that I wasn't being foolish for  
wanting a family and that I knew about his other activities. Suddenly, he  
hit me." That angered me, Shinji. The image of anyone hitting Yui was  
like a blow to my soul. I flinched as she continued telling me of her  
experience, "He just backhanded me to the ground. I finally shouted to him  
that we were through. I guess I should have waited till I got home before  
I broke the news to him.  
  
"Gendo was enraged. He slapped me some more before he pushed me into his  
car. I think I hit my head on the dash, because the next thing I remember  
was waking up in his car. He parked it up on that hill. You remember,  
Professor, the one you and I hiked up when I first told you I was dating  
him. That bastard inched his way closer to me. I tried to escape, but the  
door was locked. I couldn't unlock it because only the driver's side door  
could be unlocked from the inside.  
  
"As he got closer, I tried to fight back, but he somehow tied my hands  
together. Kicking him was no good, since he grabbed my legs and pinned  
them. He tore my clothes, and then he . . . he . . . he RAPED ME!" she  
finally cried as she wept on my shoulder. Her tears were all that kept me  
from immediately rushing to rip Gendo into more pieces than when Unit 01  
broke out of the 12th. Yui must have picked up my increasing rage towards  
Gendo and tried to calm me.  
  
"Professor, there's more," she said hesitantly. She may have thought that  
I had calmed, but in truth, I had just pushed back my anger so I could help  
her. "I had hidden myself from everyone for two weeks after when I noticed  
that I missed my period. I was frightened, Professor. It took a lot of  
convincing from Naoko, whom I'd already told about the incident, for me to  
finally check with my doctor.  
  
"For another week and a half, I tried to resume a normal life while  
worrying about the possibility of being pregnant. Imagine me, the one who  
always wanted a family, afraid to have a baby. I couldn't kill an unborn  
child, even if it was HIS. I made sure to keep my distance from Gendo, and  
Naoko was careful not to mention HIM around me.  
  
"Finally, the doctor gave me the news. Unfortunately, I wasn't alone in  
hearing the news. The doctor thought that it was important to not only  
inform the mother, but the father and grandparents-to-be. My parents were  
distressed that I was unwed and pregnant; they didn't even listen to me as  
I told them how I got pregnant. I couldn't believe it when they said that  
I would marry Gendo, the man who raped me. There was no way I could argue  
with those stubborn fools, so I made a concession. If I had to marry  
Gendo, I was not going to take his name. My parents objected, of course,  
but he agreed to take my name.  
  
"A month after Second Impact, Gendo and I became Mr. & Mrs. Gendo Ikari. I  
hated the idea of being his wife, but at least I managed to keep him far  
away from me on our wedding night. We kept our distance until my son was  
born in June of 2001.  
  
"I started work on Project E, which Gendo promoted to the committee. I  
managed to convince Naoko and another friend, Kyoko Zeppelin Sohryu, to  
help with it. It was easy to convince Naoko to help as I insisted that it  
was the perfect way to prove her Magi theorems. Kyoko was another matter.  
She was expecting her daughter, Asuka, in December 2000, and she getting  
ready to move to Germany with her husband Alfred. I told her that she  
could take time for her daughter if she wanted and that if the project is  
approved, she could have her own research staff in Germany. That was  
enough to make her agree to join, as she never had her very own research  
staff for a project.  
  
"I was worried on the day Shinji was born. A thousand questions filled my  
head as I went into labor. Would he look like his father? How much like  
his father will he be like? How will Gendo look at Shinji? These  
questions kept repeating itself as the doctors told me to push. Gendo was  
in the waiting room, obviously trying to hide from me. He knew that if he  
approached me, he would probably loose a couple organs. Five hours later,  
I held my son for the first time. I had considered putting little Shinji  
up for adoption earlier, but those thoughts went out the window as I held  
him. He looked so peaceful, so innocent, and so beautiful as he slept that  
I decided to raise him as best as I could.  
  
"Gendo came in a few minutes later and asked to see Shinji. I guess that  
in the euphoria of holding my baby, I agreed to let him see Shinji. Gendo  
was the father and my husband after all, so he had the right to see the  
child. Shinji shifted a little as Gendo held him in his arms. I could  
swear that the expression on Gendo's face softened a little as he held baby  
Shinji in his arms. As Gendo gave the baby back to me, Shinji's eyes  
opened, and he smiled at both of us. It was so beautiful.  
  
"After that day, I wondered if Shinji's presence could change Gendo for the  
better. I'll never forgive him for what he did to me, but maybe Gendo  
could be a better man with Shinji's help. If he could, then I might learn  
to love him.  
  
"A few months after Shinji's birth, I noticed that Gendo had changed.  
There are times where he'll be kind and gentle, particularly when Shinji's  
in his arms. However, there are also other times where he's violent,  
particularly when I'm paying more attention to Shinji than to the project.  
I don't know what's wrong with him, Professor."  
  
"It's okay, Yui. I'll do what I can," I said. It was more like; "I'll do  
what I can to keep myself from killing that fucking bastard." I couldn't  
say that to her though. She needed a shoulder to cry on, and I was the one  
to give her that shoulder.  
  
I couldn't believe it. She was hoping that your father would change. She  
didn't know it, but your mother was still in love with Gendo, or at least a  
side of him. Over the next couple years, your mother came to the  
realization that he'd never change. As she realized that, the part of her  
that still loved Gendo died.  
  
Then came the day of that accident. You may not remember it, Shinji, but  
you were there. Your mother told me that morning that she was going to  
divorce your father. She'd inform him after she would refuse to test Unit  
01. Yui told me, however, that she would allow joint custody of Shinji  
with him. I guess she still had hopes that you could influence him.  
  
We didn't know that Gendo brought you with him until we arrived at the test  
site. I was quite surprised when Naoko asked about you being there. Yui  
was definitely shocked at this. Gendo called an assistant to play with you  
while we talked.  
  
"Why is Shinji here, Gendo?" Yui asked.  
  
"He is here because I thought he might like to see the activation test,"  
Gendo answered quietly.  
  
"Actually, I'm canceling the test and dissolving Project E," your mother  
said. "After what happened to Kyoko, I'm not taking any chances of anyone  
else's mind getting trapped in these goddamn things. I don't want to leave  
my son."  
  
"I had a feeling you'd say something like that. In fact, the committee had  
the same feeling, so we made a backup plan." Your father turned to a  
monitor. "Agent Suzuki, if you will."  
  
Your mother and I gasped as the monitor revealed the assistant putting his  
hand on a gun he had hidden from view as he approached you. I didn't think  
he'd do something like that. I didn't think anyone would do something like  
that. Obviously, I was wrong.  
  
"Now," Gendo resumed, "I'm a reasonable man, so I'll give you a choice.  
You can either continue working on the project, or watch Shinji die. I'll  
give you five minutes. Oh, and don't try to take him before I get back.  
The man guarding your son has been instructed to shoot if you try." And  
with that, he walked off to discuss something with Dr. Akagi.  
  
Shinji, I honestly believe that those five minutes made up the longest and  
most excruciating time your mother ever spent thinking. I wanted to go  
after your father. I wanted to tear that bastard a new asshole, but I  
couldn't leave your mother like that. I had to be there for support, or  
she would have broke down right there.  
  
Sure enough, Gendo returned exactly five minutes after he left, waiting for  
Yui's answer. "All right, Gendo," your mother said, "I'll do it. But  
understand this: after this, we're through. I never want to see you  
again!"  
  
"Whatever," Gendo replied, "you'll come back. After all, I've got Shinji."  
After that, he signaled for the assistant to let you go. Yui immediately  
ran to you.  
  
"Mommy loves you. Mommy loves you very much," Yui repeated as she held you  
close to her. She held you so tight, I could swear that only an Eva could  
loose that grip. She continued to hold you for another ten minutes when  
the intercom announced that she was to report to the locker rooms. As she  
left, she said that she'd be back in a few hours.  
  
That was the last time either you or I saw her again. After she changed  
into the prototype for the female plugsuit, Yui went to the cage Unit 01  
was waiting in. She climbed into the test plug awaiting the first  
activation test of Evangelion Unit 01. I know she was afraid of the  
accident with Unit 02 repeating, but I don't think anyone expected what  
happened next.  
  
"Synchronization ratio at . . . 400%!?!? That can't be! It's impossible,"  
screamed Naoko Akagi. "Attempting to retrieve pilot. Unit 01 isn't  
acknowledging the command! It's refusing the signal!"  
  
"No, Yui!" screamed Gendo. Why? I didn't find out until later.  
  
"Ego border is dissolving! Attempting to reverse synchronization. Attempt  
failed! The plug is ejecting, sir!" Akagi reported. She never even  
thought that it could happen.  
  
Gendo ran towards the Unit 01 as it ejected the plug and spilled the LCL  
onto the catwalk, along with a plugsuit and two A10 neural interface  
headsets. When he spotted the plugsuit, he did something I've never seen  
him do before or ever since: he wept. I couldn't believe that a man who  
was willing to order the death of his own son could weep over someone's  
death.  
  
We tried our best to retrieve your mother, much in the same way we tried  
with you. Obviously, we failed. I felt that I wasn't who should have told  
you, but neither did anyone else. We told the media that Yui was lost in  
an accident. Oddly enough, the press somehow got the impression that Gendo  
was responsible for it.  
  
Three days later, we held a wake for your mother. You were there, as were  
Naoko, Gendo, and myself. Everyone there said very good things about her.  
I doubt you remember much because you cried yourself to sleep as the first  
group entered. I went home sometime around 2:00 am, after the last  
mourners left.  
  
The next morning, I went over to the apartment Gendo once shared with Yui.  
When I got there, I was surprised to find that you weren't there. I asked  
Gendo what happened, and he told me that he sent you to live with an old  
friend of his. He then informed me that he got approval to proceed with  
the Human Instrumentality Project.  
  
**************END NARRATED FLASHBACK****************  
  
Tears had long since shed from the young Eva pilot's eyes, as he listened  
to Fuyutsuki's account of the past. Shinji clenched and unclenched his  
right hand in fear and sheer anger towards his estranged father, Gendo  
Ikari. Hearing the truth of his birth made Shinji clench his fist so  
tight, that blood began to drip from his hand.  
  
"Sir," Shinji asked in a mixture of shock and confusion, "I appreciate you  
telling me what happened to my mother, but it still doesn't explain why he  
left me. And another thing, why are you helping him if you wanted to kill  
him?"  
  
"I was about to tell you that when you asked," sighed Fuyutsuki. "When I  
asked Gendo about what he was doing, he said that he was going to bring Yui  
back from the dead. I didn't know what he meant by that. I slowly  
discovered that Gendo was going to use the instrumentality project to  
reunite him with her, by uniting every soul on earth.  
  
"I realized then that he was truly mad. He deluded himself into thinking  
that Yui would want him back. He thought that she loved him until your  
birth. Gendo is very much willing to sacrifice you in order to resurrect  
your mother. The only reason he can't right now is that you are the only  
one who can pilot Unit 01. Personally, I believe that by him abandoning  
you, he ran away from responsibility. However, I would shutter to think of  
how you'd have turned out if he did raise you."  
  
"He . . . ran away?" asked Shinji. [I usually run away, but so does  
father. Does that mean I'll become like him? Will I become a monster like  
him? Wait, I already am a monster. All I can do is hurt others. I'm no  
better than him.] "Am I a monster like him?"  
  
Fuyutsuki was a little surprised by this question. [How can he think of  
himself as a monster? He isn't anything like Gendo. Wait a minute . . .  
his psych evaluation!] The old professor remembered something from a  
couple months ago, when he read through each pilot's monthly psych  
evaluation. (Patient has an issue with misplaced guilt. Tends to blame  
himself for every negative event around him. Patient's history seems to be  
the root of his problems.) [Of course, I should have known. I have to do  
something to help him. He doesn't deserve this hell we've put him  
through.]  
"Shinji," the professor said as he walked around his desk, "you're not a  
monster." The old man put his hand on the young Ikari's shoulder for  
emphasis. "You feel regret. If you really were a monster, you couldn't  
regret anything."  
  
Shinji held his tears for as long as possible, but when Fuyutsuki placed a  
hand on the young man's shoulder, the dam behind his eyes finally broke.  
"T-T-T-T-Thank y-y-you, sir," he managed before he succumbed to his tears.  
  
The old professor just patted Shinji's back and let the young man finish  
his weeping. The way he saw it, the poor boy had more than enough reason  
to cry. He waited until Shinji stopped crying before he spoke again.  
"Shinji, you said you wanted to know why I would help your father, right?"  
  
*Sniff* "Yes, sir."  
  
"Alright, I'll tell you. The moment I realized that Gendo was insane was  
also the moment I realized that I couldn't stop him. One way or another,  
he was going to follow through on his ludicrous plan. I couldn't stop him,  
because the organization that funds NERV needs him to execute their plan.  
SEELE is just too powerful for a single man to fight. Agent Kaji . . .  
found out for himself."  
  
"K-Kaji?" Shinji nervously asked.  
  
"Yes, he's dead. He found out too much about the instrumentality project,  
and he rescued me when SEELE abducted me after you returned from Unit 01.  
SEELE sent a hit man to terminate him. That is part of why I agreed to  
help Gendo. Gendo was quite useful as an insurance policy after Yui died.  
If I went out and revealed the truth to the public, I would be stopped.  
SEELE controls much of the UN; they control the media, as well as most  
industries. It was necessary to side with your father in order to survive.  
  
"However, I had another reason for siding with Gendo. If he succeeded, I  
could be reunited with Yui as well. You've probably figured it out, but  
I'll say it anyway. I loved your mother. I've never had a family of my  
own, but I considered Yui to be like a daughter to me. I never told her  
this, and I also feel like I failed when I didn't stop Gendo before it went  
too far. So, I wanted to tell her that I was sorry. Sorry for not helping  
her more. I guess I ran away as well, but that ends now."  
  
"Huh?" Shinji was puzzled. "What do you mean sir?"  
  
"I made a promise to myself on the day of your mother's wake. I promised  
that I would tell you the truth about your mother. I would have told you  
the next day, but Gendo already shipped you over to Tokyo-2. He kept me  
busy for ten years, until you arrived to fight the Angels. When I saw you  
fight the 4th, I thought I had plenty of time. Recent events, however,  
made me realize that you and I may not have as much time as I thought. I  
had to tell you now, before it gets completely out of control."  
  
"Before what gets out of control?"  
  
"This whole scenario, Shinji," Fuyutsuki sighed. "Haven't you noticed how  
everything seems to be going to hell in a hand basket? If things continue  
like this, everyone on the planet will cease to exist. I might not be able  
to change things, but you might."  
  
"Me?" Shinji asked. "Why me?"  
  
"Because, Shinji, you pilot Unit 01. Your Evangelion is actually the key  
to SEELE's scenario, as well as your father's. It keeps surprising us on  
the battlefield. Now that it has its own S2 organ, Unit 01 is practically  
unstoppable. It truly has unlimited power at its disposal, and yet, it  
will only work for you. In essence, Shinji, you have the power to shape  
our future. I know this is a bit much, but it's the truth."  
  
Less than two seconds after Fuyutsuki finished speaking, the alarms  
sounded. Time to fight another Angel. The old professor knew what would  
happen next, since the commander tended to keep him up to date on the  
"schedule". [It's too soon; I wanted him to be ready for this. I have to  
warn him.]  
  
As Shinji walked towards the door, the old man spoke, "Wait, Shinji." The  
young man stopped and turned to face the Sub-commander. "I have something  
to warn you of. This angel will be unlike the others in how it attacks.  
Unit 01 is to be kept in stasis unless needed. If you feel that you have  
to help them, do it. Do whatever you did to awaken your Eva, and save her.  
I don't care anymore if your father, I mean, the Commander objects. I'm  
tired of him causing pain."  
  
"I know, sir," Shinji quietly said. "I'm tired of running. Especially  
from HIM," he venomously added. And with that, Shinji left Sub-Commander  
Fuyutsuki's office and headed to the locker rooms to get ready for battle.  
  
As the Third Child left the room, Fuyutsuki leaned back in his chair and  
gave a small sigh of relief and anticipation. "Now, it's all up to him. I  
know you'd be proud of him, Yui. I just hope he succeeds."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED . . .  
  
*******************************************  
  
Author's notes for 10-29-03: This is currently a work in progress.  
Already have an idea of what I'm going to do with this, but I'm just  
curious about what you'll think. Some of my friends already think I'm  
gonna get flamed for this, but just wait until I finish this first chapter  
before you start flaming me. I'd appreciate some feedback on this.  
  
Author's notes for 11-7-03: Here it is, the first chapter of my first  
attempt at a darkfic. I wondered what if Yui didn't go into Unit 01's  
entry plug by choice. Then I had to wonder why. The solution was simple:  
she had to protect her son. However, that would require that someone would  
threaten Shinji's life. First candidate was Gendo, but I found a problem.  
He would have to be an even more cold hearted bastard than the series  
portrayed. I also happened to have read Random's "Acts of Kindness" and  
"Innocence Lost", which gave me an idea of how much of a bastard I had to  
turn Gendo into for this to work. I don't like the concept of rape at all. 


	2. Chapter Two: Fighting the Past

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Gainax or Evangelion. If I did, I'd be  
getting letters from all of you about what you want in the live action Eva  
movie. That, and I wouldn't be worrying about money.  
  
[This is thought]  
  
"This is speech"  
  
{"This is flashback speech"}  
  
*****************************************  
  
Neon Genesis Evangelion: Child of Desperation  
  
Chapter Two: Fighting the Past  
  
By FinalMax  
  
A Richter Scale Production  
  
*****************************************  
  
As Shinji headed to his locker room, he kept replaying Sub-Commander  
Fuyutsuki's warning. {"This angel will be unlike the others in how it  
attacks. Unit 01 is to be kept in stasis unless needed. If you feel that  
you have to help them, do it. Do whatever you did to awaken your Eva, and  
save her."} Shinji knew he had to help 'her', but he didn't know which of  
the two remaining pilots 'she' would be. He also didn't know how the Angel  
was going to attack 'her'. All he knew for certain was that he wasn't  
going to run from this. [I'm never going to run away again, especially not  
from him.]  
  
He had someone he had to go through before he could change into his  
plugsuit. Asuka. If there was anyone other than Gendo Ikari who could  
bring a mixture of fear and anticipation to Shinji Ikari, it was Asuka  
Langley Sohryu. She looked very pissed off. [Shit, what did I forget this  
time?]  
  
"Baka! What the hell took you so long?" the redhead demanded.  
  
"Not that it's any of your business, but I was in a meeting with Sub-  
Commander Fuyutsuki," Shinji said. "Now that you know, could you please  
get out of my way?" The tone the young Ikari used made the request sound  
more like a command.  
  
"What!" Asuka bellowed. She was obviously shocked that her timid roommate  
practically commanded her to get out of his way. [He never tells me what  
to do. What's gotten into him? Wait a minute; he told me what to do!  
That little . . .] Shock led to anger, and there was only one-way Asuka  
Langley Sohryu handled anger. "Who do you think you are, trying to order  
me around?" However, no one was around to hear her, as Shinji had gone  
around her during her thought process. "Where'd he go? Oooh, when I get  
my hands on him, I'm gonna . . . " With that, the red haired pilot of Unit  
02 turned and headed for the women's locker room, muttering a string of  
German obscenities as she went.  
  
###########################################  
  
As he changed, Shinji tried to remember how he made Unit 01 activate  
without power. "The Sub-Commander told me that my Eva had its own S2 organ  
and that it should now have unlimited power," Shinji said quietly. "If I  
can figure out how to start Unit 01 without command's help, I can break the  
freeze." He may have been quiet and cowardly before, but anyone could see  
the advantage of starting an Evangelion without unneeded assistance.  
[Perhaps if I focus on what I felt from Eva before I was absorbed . . .]  
  
The young pilot's musings were cut short by the repeated request for all  
pilots to report to the conference room. Sighing, Shinji sealed the  
plugsuit and made his way to the room to be briefed. "I'll figure it out  
while I'm in the plug."  
  
Meanwhile, in the girls' locker room, Asuka was still fuming a little at  
Shinji's attitude. "Damn baka-Shinji, I can't stand him. Figures that the  
dork would get a spine now. It's not enough that he's passing me in the  
synch tests, now he's got to order me around too." Since Rei rarely spoke,  
especially to the red haired tornado, and since she already made her way to  
the conference room, Asuka could yell as loud as she wanted as she changed  
clothes. "Stupid Shinji and his stupid Unit 01. Why am I even bothering  
with this? If things look like it's tough, they just send the Invincible  
Baka-Shinji to save the day. They don't even need me anymore," she said as  
she pressed the button on her left wrist, thus sealing her plugsuit.  
  
###########################################  
  
The conference room was not as big as one would expect for the organization  
responsible for saving the world from the Angels. It could fit about  
sixteen people around the long table, but often, not even half of those  
seats were ever filled. Another thing about the room was, despite the  
world climate, it was always cold inside. The Second and Third Children  
often shivered there while awaiting orders. Even the Director of  
Operations, Misato Katsuragi, found herself chilled, although it didn't  
help that she usually wore a short skirt to work.  
  
"The 15th Angel is currently in orbit over the city," Misato said tiredly.  
Recent events had left her rather restless, and quite frankly, she was too  
tired to care about the temperature. "Units 00 and 02 will be sortied,  
where they will take up sniper positions and wait for the target to get  
into range. Any questions?"  
  
"Yes," Rei said, surprising most in the room. "Why is Unit 01 not joining  
us to assist? Since it is the most effective against the Angels, it . . .  
puzzles me as to why it is not being sent." Even Asuka had to agree that  
it was unusual that Shinji wouldn't be going as well. To tell the truth,  
both girls would feel more at ease if their male coworker were fighting  
alongside them.  
  
"Unit 01 is under combat freeze for the time being," a cold voice said, as  
Gendo Ikari walked in the room. "It will remain in stasis unless needed.  
Understood?" The way the Commander said the last word gave you the  
impression of a statement rather than a question.  
  
The reactions to the statement were varied among the four other people.  
Misato lowered her head and mumbled a few choice words before nodding.  
Asuka flinched a little before doing the same, remembering how cold the  
owner of the voice was. Rei nodded, remaining impassive. Shinji's  
reaction was quite the surprise and made all the girls flinch a little.  
Shinji looked straight at the Commander with narrow eyes and glared at him.  
  
The way Shinji glared at his father wasn't a normal 'pissed off' glare.  
No, this was a glare that said, "I know your secret, you son of a bitch.  
For your sake, you better let me out when I'm needed, or God won't even be  
able to identify the body." Indeed, this was a glare born of all the  
hatred Shinji bore towards Gendo.  
  
The sheer emotive force in Shinji's hate-charged glare made the Commander  
raise an eyebrow. To most, this wouldn't be considered important. To  
those who knew Gendo, it indicated that he was confused and possibly a  
little hesitant. It said, "Something is off here, and it isn't according  
to the scenario."  
  
Composing himself slightly, the Commander cleared his throat before  
addressing his son. "Do you understand, pilot?" he asked, truly asked.  
Again, only those who knew him could tell that he gave a question instead  
of a statement.  
  
Shinji wasn't one of those people, but he still answered. "Yes, sir," he  
said with some venom in his voice while maintaining the glare for two more  
seconds. Only five people knew when he spoke with just enough venom to get  
his point across while avoiding conflict. One was in a hospital bed being  
fitted for a new arm and leg. Another was either in a shelter, out of  
town, or outside preparing to record the battle from a safe distance. Two  
of them were in that very conference room, wondering how their timid  
roommate found the strength to face his father like that. The fifth was  
trapped within the inner workings of Evangelion Unit 01.  
  
It took a little while before Misato composed herself to dismiss the  
pilots. She was still surprised by Shinji's sudden yet carefully hidden  
display of rage as she entered the secondary command center. She always  
told her roommate to face his father, but she never expected this. The  
last time she saw him like that was when he was about to leave after the  
13th Angel.  
  
"I can't believe it," Misato said as she walked in the command center.  
  
"What can't you believe, Misato?" asked her old friend, Dr. Ritsuko Akagi.  
  
"Shinji," said the perplexed purple haired Major. "He seemed angry when  
the Commander told him that Unit 01 was in combat freeze."  
  
"That does seem strange," said Ritsuko, genuinely curious. "Maybe I should  
perform some tests on him later. It could be an aftereffect of his stay in  
his Eva."  
  
"Maybe," Misato pondered, "but I have a feeling that it's something else.  
It's almost like he's angry at the Commander about something. I just can't  
put my finger on it."  
  
"Well then," the doctor mused, "you should just ask him. If his changed  
attitude towards the Commander is any sign, he just might answer you."  
  
Misato closed her eyes as she thought about it a little. Of course,  
bringing up a sensitive issue like Shinji's father tended to lead her to  
remember her own father, which reminded her of Kaji. "Kaji," she whispered  
as a tear rolled down her cheek, "help me."  
  
"Misato? Misato, wake up!" Ritsuko said. She knew things had been tough  
on her best friend since Kaji's death. It was hard for her too, knowing  
that she'd lost one of the few friends she'd ever had. She was also afraid  
of losing Misato and more afraid that she just might not be able to do  
anything about it.  
  
"Sorry about that, Ritsu," the once lively director of field operations  
said quietly. "I don't know if I can ask him. It seems that my little  
family is falling apart, and I don't know what to do."  
  
"That's okay," Ritsuko said while rubbing her friend's back. "I know you  
well enough to tell when you're having second thoughts." She thought very  
carefully before she spoke again. "Tell you what. After we're all done  
today, let's have dinner. We'll get Shinji to fix it, okay?"  
  
Misato thought about the offer a little, and while she wanted to search for  
the truth Kaji had spoken of before his death, she appreciated the fact  
that Ritsuko was willing to take some time off for her. "I think," she  
hesitated, "I'd like that. I'll tell the kids later."  
  
"Ma'am," Lieutenant Shigeru Aoba spoke, "the pilots are ready and awaiting  
orders." He didn't really want to break up the moment, but Angels waited  
for nobody.  
  
"Thank you, Lieutenant," Misato said after she composed herself. She  
walked over to a console, where the pilots' current synch rates were  
displayed. "Listen up. Rei will take point with the new positron rifle.  
Asuka, you'll back her up with the old long range rifle."  
  
"What!" exclaimed Asuka, enraged that she was to back up Rei. "Like hell  
am I going to be HER back up! Unit 02, launch!" she shouted as she reached  
the catapult.  
  
"Why that insolent little . . ." began Ritsuko. She was positively furious  
that the redheaded pilot of Unit 02 would deliberately disobey a direct  
order.  
  
"Fine, let her go out," Misato indignantly said. "But if she screws this  
up, that's it."  
  
"You mean it's her last chance?" asked Lieutenant Maya Ibuki. She knew  
that the fiery German's scores were slipping fast, but she didn't expect  
her superiors to be willing to fire one of their few pilots.  
  
"Prepare to find a replacement," Ritsuko whispered to her protégé. She  
always knew this was a possibility. Since Unit 02 was the first production  
model Evangelion, it was possible to find another pilot who could synch  
with it.  
  
###########################################  
  
"Asuka's taking point!" exclaimed Shinji from inside his Eva. "Damn it!  
Although it's not fair to Rei, I hope the Angel doesn't attack Asuka."  
Shinji turned on a private channel to Unit 02. "Asuka! Can you hear me?"  
  
"What is it, baka?" the German snapped. "I haven't got all day."  
  
"Be careful," Shinji said softly. "I have a bad feeling about this."  
  
Asuka's expression softened a little at that, and for a few moments, there  
was a calm, comfortable silence between the two roommates. Then, her pride  
kicked in. "Don't tell me how to do my job, Third Child," she said  
bitterly. "Asuka out."  
  
"Oh, well," Shinji sighed, "guess all I can do now is hope for the best."  
He couldn't deny that he had feelings for the hot-tempered German, although  
he didn't know exactly what they were. Those same feelings made him fight  
like a god of war against the 14th and dive into a volcano to save her  
after the 8th. She may have thought the young man to be spineless, but  
Shinji would arise to the occasion either when she provoked him or when she  
or anyone else he cared for was in danger.  
  
*******************************************  
  
Meanwhile, as Unit 02 rose to the surface, Asuka was a bit worried by  
herself. She knew that this was her last chance. [I have to get this  
Angel, or I can't pilot. If I can't pilot, then I can't stay. If I can't  
stay, then all my training was for nothing. I'll be nothing . . .]  
  
Her train of thought was disrupted by a familiar voice. "Asuka! Can you  
hear me?" Shinji asked.  
  
If there is one thing Asuka doesn't like, it's having her thoughts  
interrupted. "What is it, baka?" she snapped. "I haven't got all day."  
  
Shinji gently looked at Asuka as he said, "Be careful. I have a bad  
feeling about this." His voice was calm and gentle with a touch of fear.  
  
Shinji's voice had a soothing effect on the fiery German, as did his words.  
Asuka's facial expression softened when she heard his concern. [Sometimes  
I wonder why I ever yell at him, especially when he's worried. I guess the  
idiot grew on me or something.] She shook her head. [Why am I thinking  
about him at a time like this, when I should be concentrating on fighting  
the Angel?] "Don't tell me how to do my job, Third Child," Asuka said  
bitterly to mask her confused emotions. "Asuka out." And with that, she  
turned of the private channel between Units 01 and 02.  
  
*******************************************  
  
Unknown to the two pilots, their third teammate heard the entire exchange.  
Shinji may have thought that his communication with Asuka was private, but  
that only kept Central Dogma from knowing what was said. It didn't keep  
Rei Ayanami from hearing anything.  
  
Each Evangelion had a different setup, as well as a different body design.  
Unit 01 had a newly acquired S2 organ and a berserker mode; Unit 02 had a  
progressive knife with a retracting blade and was more compatible with some  
of the specialized equipment for the production models. Rei's Unit 00,  
despite being the prototype and having one eye, had more advanced  
communications array and surveillance gear.  
  
As such, it came as no surprise that Rei was able to listen in on Shinji's  
conversation with Asuka. She was concerned by Pilot Ikari's actions when  
they were briefed on the Angel. [Ikari almost seemed ready to bring harm  
to the Commander. Why is that? Somehow, I think that it would be  
justified.]  
  
What did come as a surprise, however, was that she was also monitoring her  
teammates synch rates at the same time. She noted that the Second Child's  
synch rate had been dropping gradually before Shinji spoke to her, and that  
the German's rate peaked shortly after Shinji had warned her. Distantly,  
Rei also noted that the rate dropped again when Asuka made her ending  
comment before cutting the communication. [The Second isn't opening  
herself up to Unit 02. She was close, very close. It must have been a  
result of Ikari's warning. Ikari, something about his voice was different.  
It was calm, caring, and not laced with the fear he always projects. I  
will think about this later. Now, there are more important matters to  
attend to.] And with that, Rei was launched up to the surface to backup  
Asuka.  
  
###########################################  
  
To say it was raining outside would be an understatement. It was  
practically a deluge. Rain came down in sheets throughout Tokyo-3. Even  
the Geofront was getting rained on. Obviously, not even a month of work  
could completely patch the hole left by the 14th Angel's assault on NERV.  
So, it rained on. Most of the rain fell on a little known, but often cared  
for, melon patch.  
  
It hadn't been even three days since the original planter of that  
particular melon patch was murdered. Poor man. Killed in his pursuit of  
the truth. Maybe, the heavens felt the pain within the heart of the  
victim's lover and grieved the only way it could. It could be true, but  
then again, maybe it couldn't. No one knew for sure, but it didn't matter.  
  
To Asuka Langley Sohryu, the rain was just an obstacle. She couldn't see a  
thing. It reminded her of the visibility she had during the retrieval of  
the 8th and subsequent battle, just . . . gray. She really didn't want to  
remember that battle, because it reminded her that Shinji saved her life  
that day. She didn't want to owe anybody anything. She especially didn't  
want to owe her life to Shinji.  
  
Despite comments to the contrary, Asuka felt a degree of respect towards  
Shinji. He fought most of the Angels by himself. He kept a humble  
attitude about it. And finally, he had beaten her synch rate when she was  
at her best. It took her a while, but she inevitably came to accept that  
very fact. Shinji did have the most combat experience of the three pilots,  
despite three of the battles were won with a berserk Unit 01.  
  
His last victory had hit Asuka pretty hard. She couldn't understand why  
Shinji had returned to fight after he had decided to leave. It hadn't  
helped her that before Unit 01 went berserk, Shinji had been fighting the  
14th Angel like a man possessed. The way he had fought surprised Asuka.  
She had always considered him to be weak, but his ability to push back the  
Angel, and nearly defeat it himself, had shown her that he wasn't weak at  
all. He truly was, at least in his Eva, stronger than her.  
  
So now, she had to prove that she was strong. She had to be stronger than  
anyone else, even Shinji. She had to prove to herself that her victory  
over the 8th wasn't a fluke, and the only way she could do that was to face  
this Angel by herself.  
  
"Damn it," Asuka yelled to the heavens, "show yourself, you monster." She  
had been waiting for fifteen minutes for the targeting computer to lock on  
the Angel, and her patience finally wore out.  
  
For a moment, the rains seemed to recede, as if they were considering her  
request. Some of the clouds parted as the computer finally locked onto the  
15th Angel. Asuka was about to fire the positron rifle when a light shone  
upon her, followed by the music of the Hallelujah Chorus.  
  
As the light descended on her, Asuka began to see her darkest memories in  
their entirety. Everything from the day her mother had been hospitalized  
to the day she had found her mother hanging from the hospital room's  
ceiling was shown repeatedly, as was her father's actions during and after  
that year. The Angel was truly sick to use such joyful, celebratory music  
as Händel's Hallelujah Chorus as the soundtrack for the most haunting and  
most disturbing memories in Asuka's life.  
  
As her memories replayed themselves for the umpteenth time within six  
seconds of the Angel's attack, Asuka started to scream.  
  
As Asuka screamed in pain, she fired the positron rifle. Unfortunately,  
because of the Angel's assault on the pilot's mind, Unit 02's aim was  
slightly below the optimum angle, thus making the shot fall short of  
hitting her assailant. If anything, it made the Angel probe deeper into  
Asuka's mind.  
  
Her screams continued as she depleted the remaining ammunition in the rifle  
in a reflex. By this time though, there was no chance of hitting the  
Angel, as the rifle was pointed towards the city. The shots tore several  
buildings and one emergency shelter. The shelter was empty, fortunately,  
since most of the people from that district had already moved away from the  
fighting.  
  
"Get out!" Asuka screamed as she clutched her head in her hands. "Get out  
of my mind!" Her Eva spasmed as the torment continued with no signs of  
slowing down. The attack was interrupting her synch with Unit 02 so much  
that it did the opposite of what she wanted.  
  
She thought she heard Misato order her to retreat, but the pain was  
blurring everything. She could neither hear Rei's sniper rifle firing, nor  
the declaration that the shot didn't breach the Angel's AT Field. She  
could only make one chilling plea, "No! Stop! Don't rape my mind!"  
  
###########################################  
  
"No! Stop! Don't rape my mind!" Asuka's words made everyone in the  
command center silent. How could they have known that the Angels were  
capable of THAT? It was impossible to know, and at this point, maybe  
impossible to stop it. Fuyutsuki had a pained expression on his face, one  
of a man haunted by the past. He didn't think that history might repeat  
itself, not like that. A tear slid down his face as he made a silent wish  
for a miracle.  
  
The words uttered by the German pilot had a different effect on Unit 01 and  
Shinji. Deep within the core, the words reawakened the soul of Yui Ikari,  
and they made her remember her experience. Asuka's words had triggered a  
response that any real mother would have: pure, primal, awe-inspiring  
rage.  
  
Yui may have been enraged beyond anything people ever expected of her, but  
her rage was second to her son's. He knew what had happened to his mother,  
and the thought of anything like that happening to his friends, especially  
at the hands of an Angel, made his blood boil.  
  
His regrets further fueled his anger as he spoke to himself with his head  
held down. "I failed to protect Touji and his sister. I failed to help  
Hikari. I've failed Mr. Kaji. I've even failed to comfort Misato when she  
needed me. I didn't even try to help her, and that's where I failed. No  
more," he said as he raised his head to gaze at the command center. "I've  
failed too many people, too many times, and it's time to stop. I shouldn't  
fail, I mustn't fail, I can't fail, and I won't fail." He smiled, for he  
knew what he had to do.  
  
###########################################  
  
"Misato, Commander, let me go!" the young man shouted. Everyone turned to  
see something they never expected: Shinji was ready to fight, and by the  
look in his eyes, only a fool would deny his request. He was calm, but  
determined.  
  
Misato was about to ready Unit 01 for combat, when Gendo interrupted.  
"Request denied. Unit 01 will remain in combat freeze." Silence reigned  
in the command center.  
  
Everyone knew that Unit 01 and its pilot were, for the most part,  
unpredictable, but they always came through when push came to shove.  
Internally, many of the technicians and researchers were wondering exactly  
what miracle those two would pull off this time. As such, the command  
center was in a silent uproar, furious that Gendo would still refuse to  
send Unit 01. All were hoping that Shinji's determination wouldn't falter  
as they've seen one too many times.  
  
It seemed that this time, their hopes would be fulfilled. "No," Shinji  
said calmly, although his carefully hidden rage was beginning to show. "I  
am going to help Asuka fight this monster. Now let me go." The command  
center was again alive with activity, as the crew was starting to prepare  
for Shinji's inevitable departure.  
  
"Again, request denied," said Gendo in a voice that made the temperature  
drop ten degrees throughout the Geofront. He turned towards the screen  
displaying Rei's countenance before speaking again. "Rei, go retrieve the  
Lan-"  
  
"NO!" Shinji screamed out, no longer holding back the rage. "I'm not going  
to stand back and watch another person I care about get hurt. You heard  
Asuka; you should know what that thing is doing to her." Murmurs of  
agreement quietly filled the cages.  
  
"What does that have to do with anything?" the Commander asked.  
  
"I mean that I won't let that monster rape Asuka's mind like you raped MY  
MOTHER!" Shinji bellowed. Again, the command center was filled with deadly  
silence.  
  
Inside Unit 01, Yui smiled in pride at her son briefly, before focusing all  
her stored anger on two targets: Gendo and the 15th Angel.  
  
The outside silence was broken by a scream. However, it wasn't one of  
Asuka's, but the scream of Unit 01. The Eva had glowing red eyes,  
something not seen since the 13th Angel's attack. If anything, those eyes  
were what frightened the crew most as everyone watched the Eva's restraints  
unlock as it headed towards the catapult.  
  
"Disconnect Unit 01's power," Gendo commanded. Some of the techs, still in  
shock over the current events, blindly obeyed the order. They started the  
sequence to disconnect Unit 01's power cable, as well as prepared the  
bakelite to capture the rogue Evangelion.  
  
"Sir," one of the technicians began, "Unit 01 doesn't even have its power  
cable installed. What do we do?" Indeed, Unit 01 was running under its  
own power, courtesy of the 14th Angel. It made no sense; how could Unit 01  
start up the S2 organ?  
  
"Increase LCL pressure in the entry plug," Gendo barked. "If we can't take  
away the Eva's power, then we'll incapacitate the pilot." Such a maneuver  
had worked before, shortly after the destruction of the 13th Angel. Why  
shouldn't it work again?  
  
"Sir, the MAGI aren't acknowledging the request!" Lieutenant Ibuki gasped.  
No one, not even Dr. Ritsuko Akagi, could figure out why the MAGI said no.  
  
As Unit 01 approached the catapult, Shinji wondered what exactly he was  
going to do once he got out there. Sure, he wanted to help Asuka, but how  
can he stop an Angel in orbit from attacking someone's mind? It wasn't  
like NERV had an Eva sized space shuttle in case of emergency or anything  
like that.  
  
"Unit 01, launch!" declared the pilot of said Eva as the catapult sent it  
to the surface. Shinji wished he had some way of reaching his adversary  
and making it pay. But for now, he could at least try to take the brunt of  
the Angel's attack for Asuka.  
  
As soon as he reached the surface, Shinji charged towards Unit 02 and the  
unholy light shining upon it. He stood directly in the path of the beam as  
he tried to pick up the fallen Eva and take it to safety. Memories  
suddenly flooded his mind as he walked, memories that Shinji thought he had  
buried long ago as well as recent regrets.  
  
FLASH! {Mother's synch test}  
  
FLASH! {Father leaving}  
  
FLASH! {Being alone}  
  
FLASH! {Unit 01 crushing Touji's entry plug}  
  
FLASH! {Misato's tears as she learned of Kaji's fate}  
  
Unit 01 stumbled, as new memories entered Shinji's thoughts; memories that  
he knew were not his. But whose memories were they?  
  
FLASH! {Mama ignoring me, talking to that stupid doll again}  
  
FLASH! {Going to see Mama in the hospital}  
  
FLASH! {"Mama, Mama. I'm not going to be lonely anymore."}  
  
FLASH! {A female form hanging from the ceiling of a hospital room,  
smiling}  
  
Slowly, Shinji came to realize that these must be Asuka's memories. "Oh  
God, Asuka. I didn't know. How did you live through all that?" he said to  
himself.  
  
Anger began to overcome him as more of Asuka's childhood was shown to him,  
alongside his own. "How dare it make us relive our worst memories? Why  
must these things toy with us like this? I won't stand for this. I will  
make . . . it . . . PAY!!"  
  
As Shinji spoke, a change began in his Eva. Some of the armor on Unit 01's  
back bulged and glowed. And then it happened. Eight luminous wings  
emerged from its back, stretching out for several city blocks before  
wrapping around Units 01 and 02.  
  
###########################################  
  
The command staff was in awe at the sight. The wings of Shinji's Eva  
appeared to be embracing Unit 02 before they spread once more. With a leap  
and a majestic sweep of its wings, Unit 01 took to the heavens to find its  
adversary.  
  
"What's the pilots' status?" Ritsuko asked loudly.  
  
"Asuka's psychograph readings are still fluctuating, but not as much as  
before," Maya stated. "Shinji's status is . . . what the hell?"  
  
"What is it?" Misato worried.  
  
"Let me see," Ritsuko ordered as she looked over Maya's shoulder. "My god!  
Shinji's synchronization rate is holding at 150%!"  
  
"Mmm," murmured Gendo, obviously displeased with this situation.  
  
"I assume that," Fuyutsuki offered with a smirk, "this was not in the  
scenario?"  
  
###########################################  
  
As Unit 01 approached the looming form of the 15th, it interfered with the  
Angel's attack even more. Every meter gained meant one less cycle of pain  
for Asuka. The 15th tried to reassert its attack on the pilot of Unit 02,  
but it met increasing resistance from the rapidly advancing Pilot Ikari and  
his Eva.  
Inside Unit 01, Shinji held strong as the Angel's psychic attack was making  
him relive the painful pasts of both him and Asuka. Little did he know,  
but the soul of Yui Ikari was also reliving the Children's memories,  
alongside her own. It took all she had to keep her memories from bleeding  
over to her son and Asuka, but it also lessened the burden for them.  
  
Finally, Unit 01 left the atmosphere and reached the Angel with both arms  
reaching out. The Angel brought its psychic attack to full strength in  
desperation. Yui Ikari's memories of her rape bled into her son's mind as  
a result of the attack, giving him an understanding no one had ever or  
should ever gain. Shinji screamed in horror as he felt every moment of his  
mother's fear, anguish, sorrow, and pain.  
  
The Angel was given a slight reprieve from the Eva's advance, and used the  
brief time to erect its AT field while putting some distance between the  
two. It didn't have much time, however, as every emotion fuelled Shinji  
and Yui's wrath. The Angel didn't have a chance.  
  
Shinji's wrath was based on two things, the attack on Asuka, and the attack  
on his mother. The Angel appeared to him now the personification of pain  
and suffering, the personification of rape. Thus, it became a symbol of  
pure evil in his young mind and deserving of a fate worse than death. Even  
SEELE would've quaked with fear if they had known what he had planned for  
that monster.  
  
Yui's wrath was the combined effects of remembering Gendo's attack, her  
wish that no one ever would know what that was like, and the sorrow of the  
two Children's lives. To her, killing the Angel was her way of protecting  
her son and the people he cared for as well as a 'therapeutic' release of  
ten years worth of anger. It would be frightening for those who knew her  
to think of what she wanted to do to the 15th.  
  
Evangelion Unit 01 charged the Angel in space once more, experiencing the  
first space battle between Eva and Angel. It had to be more cautious with  
its movements, as there was no resistance to limit it. One wrong move is  
all it would take for the massive Eva to spin out of control into the  
depths of space.  
  
As Unit 01 reached the Angels AT field, it extended its own to cancel it  
out. However, there was a major difference between the fields for once.  
The Angel's orange barrier of light was shattered by the blood red anger of  
two human souls: one with the knowledge to do so, and a young man who  
didn't even notice.  
The Eva grabbed the now-defenseless 15th Angel before spinning to throw it  
down to the earth. Facing outer space, the Angel could no longer attack  
Asuka. After the humanoid fighting machine launched the Angel, it used its  
newly grown wings to stop the spin. Then the wings cocooned Unit 01 as it  
went into a reverse roll. With all the leftover communication satellites  
orbiting the earth, it was easy for the Eva to touch off of one to propel  
it back towards the enemy.  
  
As the Angel tried to erect its AT field again to stop its descent towards  
the planet's surface, Unit 01 unfurled its wings to give it a further boost  
in speed. At the steep angle of descent, the 15th now had two options:  
erect its field and be at the mercy of the Eva when it caught up, or risk  
reentry and hope Unit 01 was incinerated. It dropped its field.  
  
The hulking purple giant slammed into the snowflake-like form of the 15th  
Angel as the two adversaries began reentry. The inertial forces alone  
should have made the pilot of Unit 01 faint, but the LCL in his entry plug  
acted like a buffer for the tremendous forces. As the two falling bodies  
began their dive through the earth's atmosphere, Unit 01 grabbed the Angel  
near the base of its wings with the left arm, while the right one grabbed a  
progressive knife from the left shoulder pylon.  
  
Now the Angel couldn't stop its descent, even if it wanted to. Shinji's  
Eva was using the 15th Angel as a heat shield, and if the white monster  
tried to slow its descent, the vibrating knife would pierce its core. No  
matter what, this beast was going to die, and there was no question that it  
would hurt.  
  
Hurtling towards the ground below, the Angel felt its 'wings' begin to  
incinerate. Each tendril-like 'feather' was slowly, but surely, breaking  
apart. As the wings continued to disintegrate, the mighty Angel mentally  
screamed in pain. Deep within Unit 01, Yui Ikari smirked in triumph.  
  
Once the Angel's 'wings' were completely destroyed, Unit 01 began to encase  
itself in its own wings in preparation. The face of the purple Eva  
twisted itself into a wicked grin as it brought the knife, now red hot,  
away from the Angel's core. The 15th gave a mental sigh of relief before  
feeling one more moment of excruciating pain as it met its end at an  
altitude of 17,000 feet.  
  
*******************  
  
"What happened?" one might ask. Well, let's just say that if the Angel  
didn't have one already, Unit 01 gave the 15th Angel a new orifice and  
shoved a burning hot, vibrating knife through it before the blade went  
straight to its core. Needless to say, the pain was more than it could  
bear.  
  
*******************  
  
The explosion from the 15th Angel's destruction could have harmed Unit 01,  
if the purple beast hadn't erected its AT field and spread its wings. The  
field deflected most of the force, and the wings harnessed the rest to  
dramatically slow the Eva's descent, much like opening a parachute. The  
overheating Eva headed for the ocean to cool off before making its final  
approach towards Tokyo-3. As it brushed the surface of the Pacific, Shinji  
and Yui finally felt the impact of what they had done, and they knew that  
the day wasn't over.  
  
As Unit 01 and its pilot reached the raining city of Tokyo-3, its wings  
began to fade, returning to the depths from whence they came. The Eva  
touched down in front of Unit 02 and knelt before it. It gathered the red  
giant in its arms before doing something no one could have ever imagined.  
  
###########################################  
  
In the command center, despite their amazement at the battle, everyone was  
shocked as the jaw of Unit 01 opened and a sound came out. It cried along  
with its pilot and the pilot of Unit 02. The crew stood in silent awe as a  
tear formed on the face of Unit 01 and fell to the ground, followed by  
another from Unit 02.  
  
*****************************************  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
*****************************************  
  
Author's notes (4-6-04): This is the chapter I had planned from the  
beginning folks, although it didn't turn out how I originally thought. I  
can't even remember what I was going to have Unit 01 do to the 15th when it  
finally reached it, but I know I didn't plan on Yui's memories bleed over  
to Shinji like that. It just happened, but I hope it brings things into  
perspective for them. Same thing goes for the end of the chapter. I was  
going to have it end in the same scene as the episode, but make enough of a  
change so Shinji wouldn't just leave. I would have done that, but as I  
wrote the fight, this ending appeared. It fits much better. I guess I'll  
start the third chapter with the original scene. I knew when I started  
this chapter that things would begin to really change. One of these  
changes will be the 17th Angel. I can't imagine Kaworu as the 17th in this  
story, but I don't know what I'm going to do.  
Revised notes (4-14-04): Thanks to Puddle of LCL and ladyxkodomo for their  
help. This chapter would still have too many errors if they didn't preread  
the chapter. 


End file.
